Star Wars: What The Hutt? Tales 1: The Hutt Queen
by Grey154
Summary: What if: What if somehow Jabba the Hutt mutated Padme and turned her into a Hutt? Would Anakin Be able to cope? Would Padme Turn into a creepy vile Gangster like Jabba? Will the twins come out of the womb as slimly little huttlets? The First story of my What the Hutt? Series. Featuring Marvel Comics Watcher's as the Narrator. Note: My first attempt at a TF Story.
1. Introduction From a Watcher

**Disclaimer: Own Star Wars I do not. **

**Introduction****:**

**Okay I'll be blunt about this. I got bored my brain went south and I was thinking about marvels what if series when I thought of this so give me some slack. I decided to work on a project series of Star Wars tales called Star Wars: What the Hutt? Which are pretty much a Mix of Dark Horses: Star Wars tales and Marvel Comics: What if? Series. For anyone who hasn't read these tales, it was pretty much the same as professional fanfiction. These tales had no solid continuity or plot which means that at times they went to bizarre levels. It did however leave the readers knowing that any and all fanfictions created at any given time exist in another universe somewhere. Want the empire to win the battle of Endor? There is a universe for that. Lego Star wars Yoda tales? Yep they exist in another universe. The Robot Chicken Parodies you see on Adult swim? They have their universe too. Anyway you get the idea. **

**For those who know what I'm getting at, you know what to expect. A lot of my stories are going to be crazy, weird and at times not make much sense, others will be more serious. Right now we are going to start right into the crazy with a Hutt transformation story. Yes you read right I said we are going to start off with a hutt transformation. I've come across these every once in a while on deviantart, but more often than not they end up being too sexualized and unreadable. Well me being fascinated with Monster Transformations I decided to make one of my own. This time our victim is not Slave Princess Leia, but instead it's poor Padme Amidala. This isn't really meant to be taken that seriously and I know it will not be everyone's cup of tea. **

**In order to have a proper introduction, I decided to let Utah the Watcher be our narrator. I know technically he is part of Marvel, but Since Disney Owns both Marvel and Star Wars and Marvel is doing Star Wars comics. I didn't think it would be a stretch. Here go.**

"I am the Watcher. Like others of my ageless race, I wander the multiverse in observation of countless worlds and countless realities and upon these countless realities countless stories unfold. I have seen the accession of gods. The destruction of celestial beings, the births of entire world and the endings of civilizations, but my observations are not limited to any particular known galaxy. Once, mankind accepted a simple truth: that they were not alone. Some world's man believed home to their gods. Others they knew to fear. A long time ago millions of lightyears from the Milky Way, lays a galaxy that most earthlings refer to as The Star Wars Galaxy. It too is subject to the multiverse and countless realities and like the realities of earth, these realities also have countless stories to be told. In some universes, the Rebellion never triumphed over Darth Sidious's Galactic Empire while in other realities his empire never rose to power at all.

But the story and reality we are about to witness is of a story se during the clone wars. In which the wife of the chosen one finds herself at the hands of a certain Hutt who wishes to make her his queen. What will unfold of this, I will not reveal, as this is something one must see for themselves.

A/N: Most Sucky introduction I have ever done to date anyway I hope it's enough that you'll follow it. I don't expect anyone to really review as of yet, but I will say if anyone can give me the answer as to why a lot of transformation has to be sexual based, let me know because that is something I just don't get. Likewise if this story becomes "Questionable," let me know I will certainly edit it as I do not want my stories to get vulgar. Happy trails.


	2. Momma

"_Our story begins two years after the clone wars Jabba's son was kidnapped again, but this time it was by a rival criminal gang. Desperate to get his little…punky muffin. In an effort to avoid bloodshed, Jedi Knights Anakin Skywallker Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano bring along senator and negotiator Padme Amidala to negotiate with the pirate leader. All goes well, but this is all about to change."_

the pirate leader looked at the young senator with a smirk on his face. He was well dressed with a fur coat and gold jewelry around his arms and neck. He also spoke with a thick accent.

"So why does a senator and a few Jedi knight want to help a low level scumbag like da Jabba huh? Aren't you Jedi a 'ittle better than that? Or perhaps you oh a him a little favor huh?"

Truth was that they technically did owe Jabba a favor. The Republic desperately needed Jabba to allow them to use his shipping lines. If by chance they were to fail at their mission chances are Jabba would take back his promise of letting the republic use his shipping lines at best, and at worst he would give that access to the separatist. Either scenario was unacceptable. Course why tell the pirate that?

"That is none of your concern." Padme said calmly, "besides I thought pirates generally wanted to talk money and business."

"Ah you know the pirates mind well senator."

"Jabba gave us the ransom note that you gave him. He is willing to offer you the sum of 25,000 credits in exchange for the return of his son."

"HA!" The pirate retorted "Do you take me for a charity 'ittle senator? 25,000 thousand is unacceptable. Me and my crew want 50,000 and no less."

the two negotiators bantered back and forth about how it would be impossible to accept the others condition. Anakin sighed and leaned to Obi-Wan.

"these negotiations are going nowhere. I'd say we take this guy out grab Stinky and get to Jabba's Palace."

"Stinky?" Obi-Wan asked

"Er that's the nickname Snips gave him."

Obi-wan rubbed his beard. "As much as I am inclined to agree, the whole point of this mission is to avoid bloodshed. Besides the less we get into conflict, the less likely _Stinky_ will get killed in an accidental crossfire.

"Poor Stinky." Ahsoka whispered. "I sure hope that they haven't treated him too badly."

"Hey think of it this way snips. It can't be any worse than the way Ventress treated him the first time he was kidnapped. Speaking of which why didn't Jabba send her to do this? Isn't she supposed to be a bounty hunter now?"

"Shhh… " Obi-Wan whispered "watch."

Padme let out a sigh. "Look this is the best offer I can make. The republic can offer you 35,000 and we can allow you access to republic space so long as you do not attack any of our fleets or holdings. All you have to do is give us Jabba's son and we will be on our way."

"No deal!" The pirate Captain said with a grin. The senator gritted her teeth.

"Ugh! you pirates are impossible! Is there anything you want besides money?"

"Ah now we are going somewhere. You see besides money there are only two things that appeal to me. those things are beautiful women and games of skill. now that I think of it, I think I might be able to propose a deal that would leave the both of us satisfied. Well I guess it's not really a deal as much as it is a bet."

"What are you proposing?" Padme asked

"Have you ever heard of the card game known as Pazaak? it is an ancient game dating back to Old Republic times. The goal is to reach 20 without going over, or at least come closer to it than the opponent. The player with the nearest sum to the number 20 wins the round, and the player who wins three rounds wins the match. If in one round the scores of the two players were equal, the round was is not counted at all."

"I know how to play. what is your proposal?"

"We play a match. If you win, I give you Jabba's son, no questions, no arguments, no strings attached."

"If you win?"

"If I win I still give you Jabba's son and accept your offer of 35,000 credits, but there is one extra catch."

"Which is?"

"You must eat dinner and spend a night at my palace. You see I am a very lonely man and it is not often I get the company of a female kind."

upon hearing these words, thought came racing through Anakin's mind. Ones that made him rest.

"Excuse me. I hate to interrupt your negotiations, but may I talk to senator Amidala for a moment?" Anakin's tone became uneasy and he started gritting his teeth. "I have something very _important _I need to talk to her about."

The Pirate nodded and Padme got up and walked to Anakin.

"What in a Hutt's backside do you think you are doing?"

"I may be a step closer to getting Jabba's son back. Besides what's the worst that can happen?"

"I can think of at least three worst things." Anakin whispered

"He's trying to make advances toward you."

"What do you want me to do? I can't reveal that I'm married or else our secret is blown."

"you don't sound like it would hurt your feelings if it were."

"It wouldn't but it would hurt you."

Anakin sighed and relented "Fine, but if you lose, I'm not letting you go alone."

"thanks honey." Padme gave him a small kiss on the cheek and went back to the table."

"Alright I accept your bet."

The card game was fairly even both had won two rounds, though the pirate mostly won by cheating and Padme knew it. fortunately for her, the captain had run out of cards under his sleeve so he stood at 19.

When Padme drew her first two cards, they were a eight and a 4 she needed 7 to tie and an 8 to win. She closed her eyes and drew the third card. it was an 8. the captain busted out in laughter.

"HAHAHA! Ah well what can I say? You win some you lose some? I shall keep my word. You make take the hutt."

On the way back to Jabba's palace, The hutts sone would not stop crying. Much to Anakin's dismay.

"How do you turn this thing off?"

As if hearing him, the Hutt Cried louder

WAAHHH! WAAAAHH!

Argh!

Padme giggled. "Here give him to me."

Anakin gladly gave his wife the huttlet. Cradling it in her arms she began to sing in its ear in huttese.

_beuankesa kaae kanwonah_

_cha uba pha_

_conga hatkocanh ponka uba wa Jiuponh_

_beuankesa kaae kanwonah_

_meeto toe winkee_

_cobaya mee done apiua cay Cuove banza_

the huttlet calmed down and started giggling and cooing. The it did something that shocked everyone.

Momma!

Padme Grinned ad Ahsoka gasped.

"Aw stinky said his first word."

The huttlet started opening and closing its mouth . realizing what that meant, Padme Grabbed a bottle and started feeding the huttlet

~0~

The four of them entered Jabba's palace. The hutt had arms stretched ready to receive his son.

"Mah Kaae Bukee!"

The Hutt Gangster grabbed his son as Padme walked closer, once the Hutt had his son, she walked away, it was then the huttlet doing something that shocked the crowd instead of cooing with excitement as he saw his daddy, the little huttlet attempted to claw away from him and reached toward Padme

"Momma! Mamma!" it started to squeak before finally whimpering.

everyone gasped especial Jabba.

"fa uogna peee pionpoe goo doth bauueu bai uba."

"The mighty Jabba says it appears as though his huttlet is attached to you."

"Aw Rotta. I have to go the republic needs me. Jabba you will keep your promise right. The Republic will have access to your shipping routes"

Jabba nodded. " Jee hatkocanh . um in ting kuna kee bacaka bai bidkana? mah wei lova num cueiauee boonowa see uba . Jee hatkocanh woy gahke uba doth hhoph ree bmaleo."

"The mighty Jabba says he will keep his promise, but he proposes that senator Amidala stays. he assures she will be treated very special."

Anakn was a slave long enough to know what a hutt meant when one said treated special. His range finally got a hold of him causing him to crack.'

"Stay away from my wife!" He screamed.

All of the sudden the room fell into silence. He noticed Padme had a wide mouth stare of shock. He then turned around and noticed Ahsoka and Obi-Wan had the exact same look. It was then he realized what he had just done.

"Anakin…"Obi-wan asked "Did you just call Padme your wife?"

**A/N: Well there is the first official chapter of the story. Sorry if the Huttese is a little off or disorganized. if you don't like the story feel free to say so but don't flame. I do hope you enjoy it though. As with all my other stories do not forget to review. **


	3. Big News

"Anakin why didn't you tell me that the two of you…you know eloped?" Obi-wan asked

"We didn't elope." Anakin corrected "We had a proper wedding and all. We just didn't tell the council… or the senate…or anyone else for that matter."

"How long?"

"Two years."

"Why didn't you tell me? You're like a brother to me. What were you afraid I was going to do execute you for treason against the Republic?"

"No. But you would have told the council and gotten me expelled from the order. Quite frankly I would have been perfectly okay with that, but Padme didn't want that for me."

Obi-Wan was had a look of confusion on his face. "Anakin who told you would have gotten expelled from the order?"

I think they Jedi has made it pretty clear what they think about it. Doesn't Yoda forbid it and talk about how attachment of any sort leads to the Dark Side?"

It was at this moment that Obi-Wan finally understood everything. The strange behaviors, the bouts of depression it all made sense. But now Obi-Wan felt bad because this whole time Anakin had been livening the past two years with a misunderstanding and to an extent Obi-wan felt responsible because he ignored his best friend when he needed him the most. After a bit, he finally spoke.

"Anakin as why as Yoda is, he is not always right. his opinion is not law nor is it even the will of the council. If he had his way there would be a lot of things that the council does that would be forbidden. As far as relationships are concerned, if they were a crime worthy of expulsion, the lost 20 would be more like the lost 200. Half the high council either is or has been in a relationship at one point or another, Heck one of them is married with kids. I was in an open relationship remember? "

"Then why does nobody talk about?"

"Well…it's not forbidden, but attachment is controversial."

"And by controversial you mean master Windu and master Yoda dig their heels."

"Actually just master Yoda."

Anakin had mixed feelings. While he felt a little revealed, he alo felt stupid. He led Padme on a rollercoaster ride for nothing.

"Are you going to make me telling them?"

"Of course not. This is a decision for the two of you alone. I will say though that I think it will do you good.

Anakin smiled. "thanks Obi-Wan. You've been a good friend of me."

"I will say I am a bit disappointed." Obi-wan said

"really? How come?"

"You didn't invite me."

They both started cracking up. Obi-wan Went to the drink Dispensers of the ship and poured out some wine.

"Well I know this is two years late, but I propose a toast to a happy marriage. "

The two of them tapped their glasses and enjoyed the drinks. It was about that time that Ahsoka came to the ship.

"Skyguy is it true? Are you really married to senator Amidala?

"Yep. It's true snips I'm a married man. "

"Snap! I knew you two had something going on, but I didn't realize it was that serous. No wonder you and Clovis were always at ends with each other."

Padme followed not too far behind her, but once she met eyes with obi-wan she froze.

Senator it's okay Anakin isn't in trouble. As a matter a fact we just gave a toast to your marriage. "

Padme eased a little but not much. Then she burst into tears. "Please Master Kenobi I beg of you don't tell the council. I it was my idea to keep it a secret. I don't want him to get expelled."

"It's not my place to tell them. This is between you and your husband. "

Padme looked to Anakin with that look of "What should we do?"

"Master Kenobi, can my wife and I have a talk…alone."

"I understand." He switched the controls to autopilot."

"Come on Ahsoka. This is a husband and wife affair."

The two of them went into the backroom, leaving the couple in silence which Padme broke.

"What did he say? Was He disappointed in you?"

"Oh yeah he's disappointed. He's disappointed we didn't invite him to our wedding."

Padme smiled a bit. "oh good, but what about the council?"

"He advises that I tell them. He also said that the worst thing that can happen is that I get an earful from master Yoda."

"Think you can handle it?"

"I don't see why he wouldn't. Master Qui-Gon took earful from him all the time and look how he turned out."

"Will you tell them?"

"Will it hurt your reputation if the republic finds out your married to a Jedi?"

"No it wouldn't. The big concern here is you."

"I think it would be best. I mean think about it. If I told them and came clean, then we don't have to worry about keeping secrets. No more hiding. We can take on the galaxy together. Even if I am expelled forget it. If I have to choose between you or being a Jedi, I choose you. Do you hear me? I choose you."

"Does that mean…?"

"I'll do it. I'll tell them the truth."

Padme burst into tears and embraced her husband.

"Thank you…I hoped and I prayed that one day we wouldn't have to live this lie anymore. I love you.

"I love you too."

Once four of them reached Coruscant, Anakin took a deep breath and prepared to speak in front of the council. With Obi-Wan and Ahsoka waiting out side Padme was frantically walking back and forth. Obi-Wan was doing his best to claim her down.

I don't know…What if they get furious for keeping our marriage a secret? What if they expel him? It will break his heart.

"Senator Calm down you'll give yourself an ulcer."

As Padme paced back and forth, Obi-Wan noticed something odd about Padme. In particular her abdomen area.

"Padme are you…pregnant?"

All of the sudden she stopped and held her fingers to her lips.

"Shhhh he doesn't know yet."

"Have you known this entire time?"

"No I just found out on the ship. I was going to tell him after he was done talking with the council."

At about that time Anakin came out. "What did they say?" Padme asked "Are you alright? Are you expelled…What about…What about…?"

Anakin laughed "Padme…Padme…it's alright. Nothing happened. They were fine with it. In fact some of them were teasing about how I didn't invite them to the wedding."

"What about master Yoda?"

"I think he wanted to say something, but I think he was afraid to sounding foolish. Master Shaak Ti and Kit Fisto asked me when we are having kids. though I've got no idea."

"Yeah about that. Um honey. I found out something on the ship I need to tell you. Something wonderful has happened."

"What?" Anakin asked a little nervous

"I'm pregnant."

"Your…"

Anakin felt himself star to feel lightheaded. He almost found himself wobbling as his vision started to blur. But the joy he felt in his heart was unimaginable."

"I'm going to be a father…"I'm going to be a father…"

"You're going to be a what?" An elderly sounding voice asked.

Everybody turned around and saw that Chancellor Palpatine was behind them. Anakin froze as he realized that he never did tell him that he and Padme were married.

"Uh. There is something I need to tell you."

"If this has to do with the fact that you and senator Amidala are husband, and wife, I already know about that."

Anakin's jaw dropped. "How did you?"

"Oh my boy there is very little I don't find out about."

"Uh well…She's pregnant…I'm going to be a father."

"Really well this is wonderful news."

"Chancellor." Obi-Wan interrupted.

"Ah. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. And General Tano. I must thank you for uncovering the Separatist's attempt to kidnap me. Had they succeeded, I don't know what we would have done."

Thank you. Right now I'm excited about Skyguy being a dad."

"As am I. In fact, I will say it's worth a celebration. I will throw a party in Skywallker's honor. And you are all invited."

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I am exhausted and I will excuse myself to bed, but I will sa that Anakin is more than free to enjoy himself.

Anakin gave in and agreed, and even he admitted that the party was excellent. While he was away, Padme brushed her hair and got ready for bed, but as she opened the door, she noticed the door to her bedroom was already unlocked. That was odd. She was sure Anakin locked the door before she left.

"huh. I thought…?" It was then she heard light breathing.

"Anakin I thought I told you to go and enjoy yourself."

No response.

"Anakin…? Anakin…?! AAAHH!" 

Padme's scream sent a shockwave through the force. One that Anakin was able to sense.

"Padme!"

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked

"It's Padme she's trouble."

Anakin raced back into the apartment. Immediately he sensed that there was an intruder. Anakin turned on his lightsaber and closed his eyes wanting the force to guide him to the intruder. As he tiptoed a across the room, he stayed totally silent.

PEW!

A blaster bolt sped past Anakin. Reacting on instinct, Anakin grabbed the intruder with the force and slammed the intruder against the wall.

"Where is she?! " He screamed. He pulled him in closer and realized it was a bounty hunter who had a smirk on his face. Anakin slammed her against the wall.

"I'm not going to ask again! Where is she?"

The bounty hunter let out a groan.

"Jabba took her."

"And why do you want to kill me?" Anakin asked

The bounty hunter let out another smirk. "Jabba doesn't like completion ."

Enraged, Anakin decapitated the bounty hunter just as His former master and apprentice came in.

"If that hutt does anything to her, he'll have me to answer to. I have to go back to Tatooine. "

_I am sure right off the bat you noticed that things in this reality were different than the one you are used to. In this reality, Ahsoka Tano Never leaves the Jedi order, and her struggles she faced during her trial was enough to grant her the title of Jedi Knight. Because she stayed, she was able to foil Palpatine's plan to stage his own kidnapping. What takes his place is the kidnapping you have just witnessed Padmé Naberrie Skywallker's . What will come of this is something you will have to see for yourself. _

_A/N_**: I hope this chapter was better. I fear It still might be a little bit rushed. All of the italicized dialogue at the beginning and the end belongs to Uatu the Watcher, Also writing big long dialogue for me is tedious so any dialogue Jabba has will be Italicized English to show he is till speaking Huttese. I hope you enjoyed it. As always please read and review**


	4. Jabba Dies at the end

Padme woke up and realized she was in some sort of deep and musty room. She could hear the sound of banging pipes followed by what sounded like screams. She turned around and noticed that an 8D8 droid was torturing a GNK droid. She winced and turned away as the droid's feet were put to a hot poker. All of the sudden she heard what sounded like light mechanical footsteps.

"Ah she's awake." A mechanically voice said.

Padme looked up and saw an EV-series droid walk up as it was followed by a couple of 21-B droids. One of them appeared to have a syringe filled with bright green liquid, still though despite all that was going on, Padme still could not help but keep her eyes on the EV-series droid.

"I thought they discontinued you."

"They did." The droid replied. "I ran away before they had a chance to deactivate me. Jabba found a use for my unique _glitches_."

"and by glitches you mean you're a steaming mechanical psychopath."

"I prefer to refer to myself as misunderstood."

"Misunderstood my hinny. Once I get out of here I'll find your core and shut it down ow!"

One of the 21-B droids injected the green liquid into her arm.

"What was that? What did that droid just inject me with?"

"A little concoction that master Jabba had his Scientist synthesize."

"You're insane. And by the way your master is big ugly and disgusting"

"Your are welcome to your opinions so long as you are human enough to have them. But if this little plan of Jabba's works, then more than likely you will see things from a different point of view."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it would be better if Master Jabba explained it to you."

The droid signaled to have Padme released. At first she opposed, but whatever that liquid was that they put inside of her, it made her dizzy. Before she knew it, she was drug in the middle of Jabba's thrown room with the grotesque hutt laughing at her.

"_Ho ho ho ho. Look what the cat dragged in."_

"Jabba want do you want? The Republic already brought you your son."

"_oh I know that, what I want was you."_

Padme's jaw dropped not sure what to think of what she had just heard.

"Me? But why? What is it that you want from me?"

"_Hohohohoho ahahahahaha I am a hutt of may vices senator, fame fortune food, but the biggest thing I value is women. It's sad really. I once had a wife one time she was sweet, beautiful and lovely, but one poor accidental encounter with Gardulla the hutt and…well let's just say may my wife's soul rest in peace."_

Padme had to admit that she did feel a little sorry for the hutt, even if the sympathy was minimal.

"Sad Story."

"_From there I was searching 20 some odd years trying to find a wife, but to no avail. And then it hit me. Why should I bother searching for a wife, when I can just bribe some of the best genetic engineers into making me one?"_

"What does that have to do with me? You want me to be your slave?" Padme asked

"_Ha ha ha ha! Don't you get it? I don't want you to be my slave, I want you to be my wife, my hutt queen."_

Padme's face contorted in disgust. First of all there is no way on this side of Coruscant I would ever be your wife. Second of all, and most important, Anakin made it pretty clear I am a married woman.

"_I believe I have sent someone to fix that little problem."_

Padme's eyes widened and her lips curled into a snarl.

"What are you saying? Where is he? What did you do to him?"

"_Let's just say your husband is pushing up daises right now._"

Padme started to growl at him.

"uba dopa - neyoha jecoa gahda Sleemo."

Padme covered her mouth when she realized what she just said. It was not normal for her to scream in Huttese like that. Not to mention it came more fluently than what it usually did.

"_Ho ho ho ho. I see the little stuff that my droids gave you is already working."_

"What stuff? That green goop? What was it? What did you do to me?"

"_Ho ho ho ho. Let's just say it will make the transition a bit easier. Not like that you can stop me now that your skywallker is dead."_

"He's not dead I don't believe you. "

"_Someday you will learn to appreciate…" _

All of the sound there was the sound of something cutting through the door. It was then Jabba saw a blue blade cut through the door. It was Skywallker.

"Anakin!" Padme screamed

"_fierfek uba!"_

"The mighty Jabba…SLICE!"

The protocol droid was interrupted as the thrown lightsaber sliced through his middle Anakin then leaped up and grabbed the lightsaber as it came back. Anakin then touched down and prepared himself in a battle position.

"Let he go Jabba!"

"_ho ho ho ho ha ha ha ha!"_

"What's so funny?"

"_Trust me Jedi you will not want your wife before too long."_

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it. It won't matter before too long."

"Jabba. If you do anything to her I promise you I will…."

The Hutt however just busted out in laughter and would not stop. Padme did not know why. That was until…

"Anakin look out!"

Jabba pressed a button on the side of his throne. The bottom fell underneath Anakin Causing him to fall into the pit below . He hit the ground with a thud, he blinked a couple of time before he could maintain his concentration. All of the sudden the door started to open, and out came a rancor.

"No!" Padme screamed

Anakin figured trying to kill the thing with a lightsaber would be pointless, but maybe he could take it. Anakin raised his hands trying to concentrate to the best of his ability. At first, the only thing the Rancor did was let out a roar.

"Come on. Come on. Heel."

It seemed like it would be to no avail, but as the rancor was about to grab him, it stopped and reached for a pig corpse. I then snatched it and ate. It then made Anakin realize something.

"You're just hungry aren't you?"

The Rancor gave a small whine as if saying yes. He then looked up and Jabba who was screaming to the top of his lungs. Along with the rest of the crowd.

"Okay one big Hutt juicy steak dinner coming right up."

With one hand, Anakin forced the trap door opened. With the other hand he pulled the mighty hutt down. The hutt let out a scream before hitting the ground with a thud. On cue the rancor grabbed him and swallowed him.

"Yes." Anakin thought. That excitement faded when the rancor gagged and spewed the hutt out. Jabba brushed the slime off and laughed

" _you idiot! Hutt's are indigestible. Don't you understand? I am invincible…Arrggh!"_

The Hutt's scream was cut off as Anakin's lightsaber sunk deep into his torso.

"Try walking away from that." Anakin pulled out his lightsaber. Jabba gave one last gargled breath and died. The crowd was in silence mostly from shock.

He opened up the blast door and walked back in the throne room. And grabbed Padme's hand.

"Let's go." As they started to head out, Padme heard a small cry "Mamma! Mamma!"

Padme turned around and saw poor Rotta desperately trying to crawl to her. "Mamma! Mamma!"

"Aw!" Padme scooped the poor little huttlet and snuggled up against it.

"Anakin we got to take him with us."

"Wha…but it's a huttlet."

"He'll die here if he's left by himself. Anakin please show a little mercy."

Padme started giving him the puppy eyed look

"I…Er Fine…but if he smells you're cleaning up."

The couple got back to their ship but then they were stopped by what sounded like someone shounting.

"Wait! Take us with you!"

Anakin turned around and saw a large fat guy pulling the rancor on what looked like a leash.

"Take us with you."

"But don't you live here?"

"Not likely. This poor little things been have starved thanks to that slimeball. I was thinking maybe I could join you guys on wherever you are going and start a new life with this cute little buger ."

"Little? That thing is huge. There is no way it will fit into the ship."

"Ancorhead is only a mile away. We can rent a transport." Padme said

"Gah! Fine."

Once the group reached ancorhead, Anakin went to the docking director.

"Excuse me I need a transport for four passengers."

All of the sudden Anakin felt something wet on his shoulder. He looked up and saw that the rancor was drooling.

"And a rancor."

**A/N: Well this chapter has a bit of everything. Action, romance, humor. I hope you enjoy it. Read and review. **


	5. A Bit of a Tongue Problem

Padme lethargically plopped on the couch and started eating a snack. it had been a week or so since her husband had rescued her from Jabba the Hutt. Despite the fact that Padme felt she should have been thrilled to have been rescued, she still couldn't help but think about what the vile hutt had said about the green fluid

"_Let's just say it will make the transition a bit easier"_

What was that stuff? Was it designed to be some sort of pseudo love potion that would cause her to fall in love with him? Not that it really mattered at this point as her husband had made short work of him, but just the idea of becoming infatuated with that hutt made her want to puke. Either that or it was pregnancy that mad her want to vomit. She didn't know which.

That was also something that frightened her a bit. Ever since that night, Padme had notice that her mannerisms started to change a bit she noticed that she belched a lot more than usual, she felt extremely sluggish some mornings and at times she had real strong cravings for hutt food. The thing that frightened her the most however was the fact that she had gained over 20 lbs since they had returned home.

Yes women gained weight during their pregnancy she knew that. But something about this seemed strange. It seemed different though she could not put her Finger on as to why it seemed different. It also didn't help the fact that she was afraid to go outside do to it being more than noticeable.

Very rarely did she go outside, and the few times she did, she wore baggy clothing in an attempt to hide her expanding figure. But the person she was most worried about reacting was her husband. Anakin had to go help Obi-Wan deal with a separatist crises on Taris leaving her by herself most of the time the only company being her holovision and Rotta the hutt.

"What will Anakin think if he sees me like this? I don't want him to think he's married a hutt for a wife."

All of the sudden Padme could hear the slide doors open.

"Padme!" Anakin could be heard calling form the other room.

"oh no!" Padme whispered panicked. Right now she wasn't wearing the baggy clothing that she normally war. She had no doubt that Anakin would notice her what she considered unappealing changes. As she got up to try to hide, Anakin came into the room. Padme froze in a state of shock.

"Oh. Hi Anakin. I didn't expect you to be home early."

"You should have seen it! There we were. Droid forces to the left, droid forces to the right, Obi-Wan and I were trapped in the middle. All of the sudden here comes master WIndu he grabs the rubble of a building and just throws it and it crushes all of the droids. You should have seen it, it was aw…"

Anakin stopped midsentence once he saw a good look at his wife.

"Uh…wow Padme. You look different. Are you feeling okay?"

Padme just gave a disgusted look and crossed her arms. "Just say it. I've gained weight I look fat. Go on say it!"

"Well I was going to try to put it a little bit more delicately."

Padme started to tear up a bit. Anakin seeing the look of dismay quickly sat on the couch and snuggled her close to his chest.

"Padme it's okay. Do you really think you gaining a bit of weight is going to bother me?

"It's not just that. Ever since that night at Jabba's palace. I haven't felt like myself."

"It's called being pregnant." Anakin remarked "your bodies going to go through changes in preparation to deliver birth."

"Anakin you don't understand. While I was down there Jabba injected something into me. It was some sort of green substance. Ever since then I felt strange. I think something's wrong. I've gained over 20 lbs in a single week. Even for a pregnancy that is not normal"

Anakin couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Well I'll tell you what. Since you are my wife and I am to please. If you are that worried about it, we can go to the doctor's office tomorrow.

He wrapped his arms around his pudgier wife. Padme couldn't help but giggle.

"Anakin stop it that tickles."

"Oh…really." Anakin had a mischievous grin on his face and all the sudden he made a playful growling noise and started poking her.

"Wait…Annie…stop…Hehehehahahah"

Padme started laughing trying to bat her husband away. Anakin had to admit, it was kind of cute watching padme's belly jiggle while she laughed. Course a lot of that might have been just thinking she was cute in generally.

After Padme's laughing fit ceased, Anakin hugged her again. "Feel better?"

"Yeah." Padme said with a blush.

"Anyway We'll go to the doctor and I am sure they will say like I am saying that this is perfectly normal."

Padme giggled and playful stuck her tongue at him, what Anakin saw however was something that horrified him.

"But that's not normal." Anakin slowly gasped.

"What?" Padme asked

"Padme…Your tongue."

"What about it?"

Anakin pulled out a mirror and told padme to stick out her tongue.

Padme did so and just about shrieked at the sight. Her small red tongue had been replaced with a thick, long purple one.

**A/N: Husbands listen to your wives. When they tell you something's wrong, listen to them. Likewise ladies I will admit it we males should be better listeners. lol. Anyway. The transformation is starting now. I hope you've enjoyed the story and I hope you will stick around. As always. Don't forget to Read and Review**


	6. Mutagen

Padme let out a high pitched squeal. "EEEK! Anakin whath happeth to my tongue?"

"I don't know how long has it been like that?"

"I donth know."

"Can you swallow that thing back into your mouth?"

Padme did so with oddly relative ease, but both of them just stared at each other with equal shock and horror.

"Anakin…What's happening to me?"

"I don't know but I'm taking you to the hospital."

Once they reached the hospital, Padme's doctor met her at the door and was willing to take her in. the young female rodian took them to her check out room and closed the door

"As soon as you called master skywallker I got straight on it. Now you two tell me you have a sort of tongue problem?"

"It's turn purple and it's become thick and elongated and…and…"

"Slow down child how bout I just see it for myself?"

Padme got up and laid face-up on the bed.

"Now…Open up your mouth and say ahhh….AHHH! Goodness gracious child do you plan on catching flies with that thing?"

Padme could feel her long tongue dangle over her chin before sucking it back in."

"How bad is it?"

"How bad is it? Sweetie that isn't even human. Are you sure didn't have some cosmetic operations you haven't told me about?"

Padme's eyes widened. "I haven't done anything of the sort."

Now the doctor had a look of concern on her face. "Is there anything else strange that's happened?"

"I've gained quite a bit of weight over the past week, but Anakin insist that it is because I'm pregnant."

"Well step on the scale and see how bad it is. You are starting to look kind of chubby."

Padme stepped on the scale. The number 128.6 lbs. flashed across the screen. Just the week before she was 102.2 lbs.

"Yikes!" The rodian jumped.

"I take it it's more than pregnancy weight? Anakin asked.

"Master Skywallker. Your wife has gained over 20 lbs, close to 30. For someone her size that's typically nine months' worth of pregnancy weight gained in just a week. Between that and her tongue issue, it's obvious something is not right."

The doctor to a sterile needle and extracted some blood. "I'm going to take thi blood sample and observe it. Whatever is wrong with you, your cells will tell us something. This will only take a few minutes. I will be right back.

When the doctor walked off, Padme gripped her husband hand and stared to shake.

"Annie I'm scared."

Anakin gently kiss her on the lips. "It's alright. Whatever is wrong with you the doctors will be able to fix I just know it."

"AAAIIIEEEEE! Master Skywallker! Master Skywallker come quickly.

The couple looked at each other in horror.

"Oh that can't be good."

Anakin ran to meet the doctor. Padme could hear the on other side.

"What is it? What's wrong?

"Look at this."

"…What the heck?! What's happening to her cells?"

"It's not just the cells master Skywalker. It's her DNA.

"Is it going to kill her?"

"If it was it would have already done so. We need to go tell her."

The doctor walked back in. "Padme your DNA…"

"I heard a good chunk of the conversation and now I'm scared. Doctor what is happening to me?"

"Someone or something spliced your DNA to the point where it's mutating into some sort of hybrid DNA. I don't know how to say this other than you're mutating…transforming into something not fully human."

Padme didn't know much about DNA splicing or mutation but she did know that in order for the DNA to be hybrid, there had to be another parent DNA, and she knew what that DNA was.

"Doctor…that strand of DNA that's taking over my body…is it hutt DNA."

The Doctor froze for a second. "…yes…"

Padme Started to tear up.

"Padme…Anakin asked. Weren't you trying to tell me something about Jabba injecting something into you?"

Padme explained the story about Jabba and the green liquid that he injected her with.

"Mutagen…" the doctor remarked "That stuff is highly illegal and extremely dangerous. Scientist have been using it as a way to genetically alter an organisms DNA."

"I've heard about that stuff." Anakin replied "back when I was a slave for Gardulla the Hutt, she used to tell stories about some of the other Hutt's using it to make Gamorrean guards with human intellect. But most attempts failed."

"Yeah that's why it was banned. Most subjects die two to three hours after it's exposed to the blood stream because the body so adamantly reject the mutation. Your wife's body however seems to be accepting it. You don't know how lucky she is to be alive well from a certain point of view she is lucky."

"From a certain point of view? How much is My DNA changing to Hutt?"

"I don't think you want to know."

"Tell me."

"Based on the results, what I find very intriguing is that most Hutt are hermaphrodites. Which means you should be gaining both male and female cells but your DNA is staying strictly female."

"What's the bad news?"

"Over 90% of your DNA is becoming Hutt while only about 10% remains human. You'' probably have some human features such as hair and fleshier lips, but for all intents and purposes you're turning into a female hutt."

"Is there any way we can cure it?" Anakin asked. "Like some sort of genetic cleanser."

"No it's irreversible master Skywallker. That's why it's so illegal in the first place. A genetic cleanser would work, but it would work too well not only would it destroy her hutt DNA it destroy all her DNA and kill her in the process. I fear there is nothing we can do.

She looked at her husband in horror. "My babies. What about my babies?"

I don't know, but I can find out." The doctor extracted a sample of the womb and went off to do more test. Living the couple to it and wait. The only thing they could hope was that the force was with them.

"Doctor, is she stuck to become a hutt-like woman?"

"I'm…I'm afraid so master Skywalker. I am so sorry."

A/N: BUM BUM BUM! What will poor Padme do? I don't know anything about DNA mutations and stuff like that. If I botched up the science I am dreadfully sorry about that. Hopefully this works for science fiction. I hope you enjoy what I've got so far. As always, read and review


	7. Till Death Do Us Part

Padme laid face down on the pillow and wept. Anakin did the best he could to comfort her.

"Shhh…easy Padme easy!"

"Padme was mumbling under the pillow "ea…u..Ay…younoyaging"

"What was that?" Anakin asked

Padme lifted her head. "It's easy for you to say, you're not the one that's changing." She then sat up and brushed the tears from the side of her face.

"A Hutt…a Hutt…of all the things Jabba could have turned me into why did he decide to turn me into a Hutt? And there's no cure? My life is over. I'll be forced to resign from the senate, you'll run out with some hot chiss bartender, and I'll be spending the rest of my days slithering around on the floor like a jiggling blob."

Anakin was shocked at first but then that shock turned into concern.

"Padme, Are you afraid that I'm going to leave you?"

"Why wouldn't you. I'm going to be fat, ugly, I won't even be human. You won't want a woman like that for a wife. You probably won't even want to look at me.'

Anakin embraced padme and wiped her tears. "Padme the night I gave my vows to you I meant every single line I said and one of those lines was till death do us part. It doesn't matter what you look like or what you become, I will always be there with you not just as a friend, but as your husband and the man that love you. "

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do."

Just as they were about to kiss a 21B-droid came in with what looked like some sort of scanner.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, the doctor just wants me to scan your brain so they can observe its activity. This will only take a few moments."

Beep Beep Beep Beep

"There we are. Carry on."

The droid closed the door and the couple continued their conversation

"That being said. I do ask that you take baths and possibly put on some perfume. Just because you turn into a Hutt doesn't mean that you have smell like one."

Padme couldn't help but giggle. "All I ask of you is that you don't run off with any girls. You wouldin't do that right?"

"Well there was that one chiss bartender I saw on Coruscant looked kind of nice."

"Aw"

"I'm kidding I'm kidding!"

Padme for a second just stared into space as if in deep thought. "What do you think it's like being a hutt?"

"Well obviously you'll be big that's a fact that's kind of hard to ignore, but I mean most huts end up being in charge of big companies and mega million corporations, so that's one possible advantage."

"Yeah but what would I control though? I have no interest in running a crime syndicate. Honestly don't have any ambition period…I hope the babies will be okay. What if they die or end up deformed?"

"Maybe they won't but if they do, we'll just get through it."

"And what if they live? Will they be okay with having a ginormous hutt for a mother?"

"They'll love you because you are their mother."

The blast doors suddenly opened and the doctor came in.

"Well…it's not the best news, but I do have some good news. It looks like your babies are going to be fine. It appears something within your womb is repelling the mutation to where minimal amounts are affecting the children. You might end up with some fat kids with who have hutt mannerisms, but considering the situation that's a blessing/

"If my kids are fat will they still be able to train as a jedi?"

Anakin couldn't help but giggle.

"We've got some masters that are pretty corpulent. I sometimes wonder if they weren't part hutt themselves."

"I also found something else. "I observed the activity in your brain, and it's firing off similar activity to that of a typical hutt."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that your change is more than just a physical change, it is a mental one as well. In other wors there is a good chance you'll become a hutt, both in body and mind."

Padme's eyes widened. "But if I become a hutt, won't I cease to become me?"

"I don't know. There is a lot about the mind and how it connects to the soul that we don't know. If it's of any meaning, you already had a lot of hutt traits in you before this. Your cleaver, boisterous, it may not be much to see those traits in you amplify, but anyway my point in telling you this is that with your mind changing as well as your body you may not notice it as much. In fact you may find it'll feel natural or even somewhat enjoyable.'

'oh um…okay I guess." Padme was more confused and afraid more than anything. She feared the idea of losing herself to a hutt-side of herself. for a little bit, she couldn't help but wonder if that was what the Jedi Master's felt when they entertained the thought of their padawans going to the Dark side

She felt a somewhat sense of hopelessness. Sure she would not notice anything but what about those around her. Would they be okay with the new her? Would she become a bad guy, or would she become just another piece of vile scum?

"is there anything we can do?" Anakin asked

"Just continue to love and cherish her master Skywallker and be with her as often as you can, she'll need all the support she can get...Oh I almost forgot. It turns out, despite Senator Amidala's radical change in DNA the two of you are still biologically compatible. So if after you give birth to the twins you have a desire to have more kids, you can do so. Not sure how, but it's genetically possible."

"uh...we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Thank you."

Padme and Anakin bowed and walked out.

"What do we do now? Padme asked."

"Now we just be thankful the kids will be okay and cherish everyday while we have it."

A/N: Well I hope this was sweet. Anakin will always love and cherish Padme and the kids will be alright. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like always don't forget to read and review.


	8. Resigning From the Senate

Anakin entered the room in which the council met. All of the members of the council looked at him with concern. They had heard about what Jabba did to Padme and wondered if the events of what was going on was getting to him somehow.

"I appreciate all of you willing to let me see you. I imagine all of you are asking why I asked to be present in front of the council."

"We heard about what happened…or should I say what is happening to Padme." Shaak Ti said. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Unless you know of a safe way to reverse the genetic mutation at a Cellular level then no."

"Unfortunately trying to undo the effects of gene splicing provides too many risk even for the most advanced of force users. If it were like cancer it would be different, but unfortunately it isn't. You don't know how sorry we are that this is happening we wish there was more we could do."

"I appreciate it masters, but no need to be sorry. What Padme's going through is not fatal, and it's not going to affect the children in a negative way. It's just…different. But it lead so what I want to talk about. In light of these events I regret to inform you that I am leaving the Jedi order.

Very rarely was there ever a unified sense of shock among the Jedi council. This was one of those rare times. Aayla Secura let out a gasp along with a few other master's, and even Kit Fisto let out a small "No" Anakin for all his flaws and despite the fact that he had kept a huge secret from them for over three years was still highly respected amongst the Jedi. It would be such a shame to see him go.

"I appreciate your concern, but you guys warned me this a long time ago, when a Jedi become torn of where his loyalties lie, he must choose. I once believed that I wanted to be a Jedi more than anything but I've come to realize especial after what has gone on within this past week all I ever wanted to do was to be a good man who could raise a family. Padme means more to me than anything else in the galaxy...Even being a Jedi. Between my wife's pregnancy and her mutation, she'll need me around a lot more and the time it would require would compromise my duties to the Jedi. It's unfair to you and unfair to her. You are in good hands though Ahsoka is every bit the swordsman I am and my men trust her. I appreciate everything you have done for me. My only regret is that I can never repay."

The council whispered amongst themselves but the decision was pretty quick and clear.

"Accept your resignation, the council does not." Yoda said with a smile "Treat this as a temporary leave of absence we will. Much Needed time off you need hmm."

Anakin was stunned "But Master I…I don't know how long it will be. It will at least be several months, maybe even a couple of years. I just don't know."

"Take as much time as you need Anakin." Kit Fisto said "The Republic knows you deserve it. Besides A jedi's life is not all about war. Many here have been a Jedi for decades and have not seen the field of battle."

"But the war…"

"Let us worry about the war Anakin." Plo Koon said "we've seen Ashoka's progress and we belive she can cover you. You worry about your family.

Anakin teared up a bit and bowed. "Thank you Master."

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"You're doing what?!" Chancellor Palpatine asked in shock.

"I'm resigning from my position as a senator."

"Is there a reason? Dear Stars someone hasn't blackmailed you have they?"

"No it's nothing like that. I'm suffering though a Chronic Illness it's not fatal, but it will leave some permanent effects on me, and I believe that these effect will hinder me from fulfilling my duty as a Senator properly.

"Are you sure about this Padme?"

"I am. It will be effective immediately."

"Well alright if you are sure, I do have a couple of people in mind that I think would be perfect for the job. But padme I do wish you the best of luck. You are highly respected and you will be greatly missed."

"I'm sure. But remember keep in mind I was only a placeholder anyhow the only reason why I was even in the senate was because Naboo has remained Neutral and not joined up with the separatist."

"Still you will be missed. Speaking of Naboo, Have they decided which form of government they want to be a part of now that they are no longer a part of the Republic?"

"I don't know I haven't been there in so long, there is talk about the people wanting to go back to an absolute Monarchy like the ones Naboo had before it joined the Republic."

"So it wants to go back to the days where the king or queen is the supreme ruler. There are many advantages to that. No bickering congress people. Royal Subject practically willing to kiss the very ground you walk on. The power of an entire planet at your fingertips."

"I'm sure the advantages are nice, but I can imagine there are a lot of responsibilities as well. I remember how hard it was for me to be queen and I didn't have half the junk an absolute monarch would have to deal with."

"But you also didn't have the resources nor the freedom to deal with such either. I believe if given the right resources, you'd make an excellent queen."

"I appreciate your support. Thank you.

"While Palpatine AKA Sidious was pretending to be disappointed, inside he was very pleased "Good he thought no that maybe she is out of the way she will no longer interfere with my plans.

"_In this reality Naboo seceded from the Republic after the invasion of Naboo in 32 BBY due to the fact that they had felt betrayed at the hands of the Republic for not handling the Crisis sooner. due to her renown in the galaxy, Padme was given a senate seen as a representer of a neutral system but something in this reality that will change the fate of its reality…forever."_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, well the two of them will be able to be free for a while now. In case I haven't already said this, the italicized dialogue that talks about the history of the reality comes from that of Uatu the Watcher. He'll catch you up to speed anytime we come across something that is different from the mainstream reality. Don't forget to read and review **


	9. A Bad Experience in a Diner

"How did your little meeting with the Jedi go?"

"It went well. They gave me a temporary leave of absence and told me I can take as much time as I possibly needed. How about you? How did Senator Palpatine take your resignation from the senate?"

"To tell you the truth I cannot help but think he was happy to see me leave. If he was maybe it's because I was always openly against this war. It's weird I am really going to miss all the wonderful people I worked with I'm actually kind of happy to leave. Plus with the compensation I was given for my 10 years of service, we are officially millionaires."

"Tell me something Padme, how in the heck can the Republic afford to give you a 10,000,000 credit compensation, but they can't afford to repair the streets of the city or feed the homeless, or better yet pay for this war without going into fiscal debt?"

"That Anakin is one of the reasons why people are losing faith in the Republic. But legally I am required by law to accept it."

"so what do you plan on doing with it?"

"Well if you want my opinion, I think we either need to most of it, donate about 10% and then I don't know pocket the rest?"

"Hey you're the one good with the fiancés."

"True but your my husband I expect you to tell me whether you approve of something or not."

"And I'm saying as your husband I give you the power to control our fiancés."

"Anakin you can't just expect me to…" Padme all of the sudden started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Anakin asked

"look at us we're having our first married couple fight that isn't about us keeping our secret from everybody."

"At least we can actually have those type of arguments. Hey I just thought about something. If your mind starts to become Hutt like, maybe you'll end up having an eye on business and maybe we'll get rich.

Padme started cracking up. "Yeah maybe, maybe I'll build a kingdom or even an empire."

"Hey you never know. Anyway what do you want to do now?"

GUUUURRGGGGGLLLLEEE

Anakin's eyes widened "What was that?

"That was my stomach. I feel like I could eat a whole Bantha whole. I am Starving.

"Well do you want to go to Dex's? If you're hungry that man knows how to feed you.

"Sure that sounds wonderful."

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Someone to see ya honey, Jedi by the looks of him!"

the old Besalisk looked up and grinned from ear to ear.

"Annie! Padme!"

"Hello Dex." Padme said as she waved.

"Oh just take a seat I'll be right with ya!"

you two want a cup of Muja juice?

"Yes please."

As the couple sat down at a table, Dex gave them a big hug. "Hey you two I haven't seen you guys in years. What are you doing here?"

"I decided I'd eat lunch here with my wife."

"Your wife…Ohh you two are married. I didn't know congratulations.

Dex then noticed Padme change of appearance.

"Padme you gaine quite a bit of weight since the last time I've seen you.

"Yeah do to some circumstances I had to resign from the senate."

"You did? that's a shame. May I ask why?"

Anakin explained what had happened with Jabba and the mutagen. Dex was intrigued by the story.

"Mutagen. I've heard of that stuff but I've never see it in person, and this is turning Padme into a hutt?"

"Well closer to like 95% hutt, but yeah pretty much."

GURRRGLLLEEE!

Padme Stared blushing at her rather ghastly noises. Dex just laughed "Now that sounds like the sound of a Hutts stomach. Do you see anything you like?"

"I'll take two of everything you've got."

"Wow. Uh Okay coming right up."

Anakin was equally surprised "Padme are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm just sooooo hungry."

As soon as the waitress laid all the plates, padme started ravagelly eating what was in front of her. Chewing and gulping, sometimes swallowing whole pieces of food without a single thought. Anakin was horrified at his wife's piggishness.

"Padme! Padme stop! Padme all of the sudden froze and licked the bottom of her chin with her long hutt-like tongue before letting a very large BUUUURRRPP!. Everybody gasped at the site of it. Padme noticed everyone staring at her she then covered her face in shame and ran out in embarrassment. Anakin pulled out his pack to pay for the meal. Dex just motioned him to stop.

"It's on me."

Anakin ran to meet with Padme in he back. She was sobbing.

"Padme are you okay?"

"Okay, Okay I behaved like a total glutton."

"Did you eat till you made yourself sick?"

"No but you saw me in there. I acted like a total monster ."

"it is okay padme, it's probably just your mutation starting to take effect. next time just slow down when you eat."

"What if I end up like this when I'm transformed or maybe even worse."

'So long as you don't eat yourself sick, you will be just fine. Besides I think a woman that like to eat is kind of cute."

Do you really mean that?" Padme asked.

"I mean every word of it. Just don't go into anymore binge eat anymore okay?"

"I will I promise."

all of the sudden Padme had a strange bubbly feeling in her stomach.

BUUUURRRRPPP! "I am so sorry.

**A/N: Well this will be the only time you see Padme really suffer though a glutoness episode, not to say she won't eat that much again, if anything her appetite will only increase, but in the future she will eat with a bit more self-control instead of just ravaging at her food like a wild animal. you got to give Anakin credit. He loves her and is even willing to tolerate padme's lack of manners. I hope you enjoyed the chapter don't forget to read and review **


	10. Padme's Nightmare OR A Hutt's Invitation

_Padme began to slither across the floor heaving her large huttish body. As she sat down, she let out a large fart, people stared at her. She didn't care._

"_A good afternoon mrs Amidala. How are you feeling today." _

"_Better."_

"_Is there anything we can do for you?" _

"_I will take 10 dishes of everything you have."_

_Padme began to eat without any since of care or restraint she even began to vomit over the place an didn't really care. She just wanted more. _

"_More, More , More!"_

"_Yes Madam!" _

_Padme finished her meal and erupted in vomited across the table. The waiter came in and wiped the table _

"_Can Interest you into a uiauesa berry?"_

_Padme gulped the berry down without a second thought._

_All of the sudden there was funny feeling in her belly followed by a gurgling noise. All of the sudden her stomach started to swell. It got Bigger and Bigger and bigger until finally…_

_KABOOM! _

_The huttish woman exploded gore flying all over the place. In shock at what just happened she could only look at the open crater where her stomach once stood and then looked at the people as they gave a look of disgust at her. _

"Gaah!"

Padme woke up in a cold sweat running down her face and neck. She looked at her husband who was snoring. She then rushed into the bathroom and leapt on the scale.

232.4

She gained over another 100 lbs in the past 2 weeks combined with the near 30 she gained before. She looked in the mirrior and for the first time decided to observe herself the weight gained showed . Her face swelled to where her checks rounded like a pair of ripe oranges. A double chin now formed that wobble as she laughed her arms legs, hips and thighs doubled in size and in thickness. She lifted up her arms and developed a face of disgust as the jiggled. Her breast swelled up to where it lost much of its firmness and started to sag under the added bulk. The thing that was most notable to her however, was her belly.

What started out as a firm stomach, ended up well…not so firm, and what was not so firm…she didn't know how to describe it. The closest thing she could think of describing it was a bowl full of jelly because that was the way it moved and it disgusted her that she could literally squeeze it with both hands. It made it worse when she slightly lifted up her shirt and realized she had very large and very thick love handles. Forget the fact that she was pregnant you wouldn't be able to tell because she was so freaking fat. Or at least that was the thoughts going through her mind.

It wasn't just her body that was being affected by her sudden growth even her lips had thickened and had become fuller while her mouth and jaw widened by an inch on both sides. Course that might have actually been a positive of in the transformation. The fact that her lips were more kissable made kissing Anakin that much for fun, although she could just here that fat lip jokes coming. Her hair had lengthened and thickened as well to where it went well past her waist and even started to feel heavy. She didn't know if it was a positive or not, but she did know she liked it.

Even with the few positives, she still could not get over all the weight she had gained. True her Appetite had increased tremendously over the past two weeks she'd openly admit it, but not this much over a short period of time. It was her mutation it was the result of all this, but to a certain extent, that's what made it worse. The fact that she had no control any of this.

"Padme?" Anakin walked into the bathroom. "Are you okay?"

"Look at me Anakin. I'm huge."

She started slapping her stomach and watched as it wobbled and gurgled.

"It literally sounds like it's filling up with jelly or something. Or maybe it's just fat."

Anakin started to giggle a bit. He then proceeded to squeeze her. "I still love you even if you are a bit on the big side." He started poking it and prodding it. "honestly I think it's kind of cute."

"Cute?! Anakin I'm starting to think you have some sort of thing towards big girls."

"I don't have a thing toward big girls but I do have a thing toward a big you. you make big work baby. Anakin started tickling her. Apparently the added body fat made her more ticklish.

"Whoa Annie…stop it…hehehe."

Anakin spun her around and planted a kiss on her thicken lips. She smiled with a look of utter bliss.

"You wouldn't be saying this if you weren't married to me."

"Hey as a husband don't I have the right to say my wife looks beautiful? Even if she's big and beautiful?

"I guess you do. But only because you are my husband."

All of the sudden there was a ring at the door.

"Well who in the heck can that possible be?"

Anakin opened up the door. There stood Cad Bane with two armed droid bodyguards and a croocked smile on his face.

"Bane!" Anakin was ready to pull out his lightsaber.

"Easy Jedi I'm not here for conflict."

"Oh yeah? How am I supposed to believe that?"

"Easy. You get blasted I don't get paid my 50,000 creds.

"Who would want us bad enough alive?"

"Cokhenaka the Hutt wants to talk to you. "

"Cokhenaka?"

"I believe Ziro the Hutt always referred to her as Mama. She's invited you to a…tea party. Something about wanting to talk to you about taking care of Jabba's little punky muffin?"

Anakin and Padme Burst into laughter.

"So let me get this straight…" Anakin said in laughter "You come all the way here, knock on our door just to say that Ziro's mama invited us to a tea party and Discuss Jabba's son? How does it feel being a little errand boy?"

"Hey it's a quick and easy 50,000 for me and an easy 30,000 for you."

Anakin stopped his laughter.

"You heard me right Jedi. She's paying you to come to her tea party. This woman either has way too many credits on her hands or way too much time. Maybe both.

Padme started to grin a bit. "Can I talk to Anakin?

"Sure thing fatty." Cad said with a smirk.

Padme pretended not to notice.

"What do you think Padme?"

"I think we should do it."

"What if it's a trap?"

"Well then we can resort to aggressive negotiations."

"Do we need a translator droid?"

"Actually I think this mutation I'm going through is making my Huttese more fluent."

"well uh….would you like to go to a tea part?"

**A/N: I can't believe I'm doing a weight gain story. I know I'm entering potentially questionable territory. I will do everything I can to make this thing stay 9+ if it becomes questionable let me know this is where review will be handy. I hope you are still enjoying this. Don't forget to read and review. **


	11. Tea Party With a Hutt

Anakin and Padme strolled through the bogs of Nal Hutta Cad Bane taking the leading.

"Ugh!' Anakin groaned as he clopped through the swamp. "This place is absolutely disgusting! How can the Hutts bare to live in a place that's so…? bleah!

"I don't know." padme said with a slight grin. "I think it's kind of nice and…I don't know. I think it's kind of cozy.

"Cozy? Cozy?! That's got to be the mutation talking."

"hmm well maybe it is, but for some reason I can tell why a hutt would enjoy this place so much."

"Quite you two." Cad Bane barked "The sooner we get there, the sooner I get paid."

"Home!" Rota squeaked from inside Anakin's backpack

"And would somebody shut up that pipsqueak slug?

the trio walked through the and came across a old muttled down hut.

"Hmm…well for being a mother of all the most powerful hutts in all the world she sure doesn't live all that fancy. The door slid opened and the first thing Anakin noticed was the foul smell. once the odor hit the Jedi's nose, he fell to his knees and started gagging.

"Bluhh…What came into this hut and died? Padme I promise you if you ever get the apartment smelling this bad you and I will be going to marriage counseling ."

"Quiet! Follow me."

Cad bane led them down a hall. There stood before a very…very…VERY large hutt.

"Cokhenaka I believed I have delivered your package."

The corpulent Hutt moved her head and proceeded to lick her lips. "Ah" she said in a very deep and quite frankly masculine voice. "I see you delivered my package."

"Yeah. Now I think there is a little something about my fee."

The Hutt paused for a brief moment.

"Take it." A droid came and handed Bane a bunch of credits.

"Thank you I'll be on my way."

He turned around and gave the couple a small smirk. "Have fun you two."

Both Anakin and Padme looked at "mama" in complete shock. Even for a hutt she was outrageously large. layer upon layer of blubber thickened across her large body her big bulbous eyes, her thick lips. The only way Anakin could describe it was she made Jabba appear anorexic by comparison. Apparently Mama noticed the way they were looking at her.

"Are you gonna sit in the filth or are you gonna say something?" Mama grabbed a slime pod with her thick tongue and started chopping and slurping vigorously.

"Um hi. I'm Padme Amidala. This is my husband Anakin Skywallker.

"Yeah I know who he is. is the one that killed my Grandson."

"With all due respect your highness, Anakin said sarcastically, your grandson tried to kidnap my wife."

"Relax smallfry I shared no love for my grandson or that deadbeat daddy of his. Now do you mind telling me why you had to knock his block off?"

Anakin explained to her about what happened with Padme and Jabba, how he injected her with mutagen and how she was for better or worse turning into a hutt. Mama just busted out in laughter that was so powerful it shook the whole room.

" Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! If she's a hutt she sure is the skinniest hutt I've ever seen! But At least it will be nice to know that Rotta will be raised by another hutt. "

"Say what? Anakin asked "You don't expect us to actually raise this thing do you?"

"Well it only seems fair seeing as you're the one that killed his daddy. and there is no way in a wamprat's rear. I'm trusting the other hutts to do it "

"Fine I'll let Padme decide."

"We would be honored." Padme said without hesitation.

"Well then congratulations you are the official proud guardians of a huttlet."

Anakin groaned "The things I do because I love Padme."

Mama then proceed to offer the "Tea" she promised. It was disgusting or at least that was what Anakin thought. Padme seemed to enjoy it though, and She also seemed to enjoy the conversation with mama.

"I'm not entirely certain how mutagen works exactly, But I can tell you being a Hutt isn't all bad. In fact there are times where it's pretty nice being large and in charge."

"So I am told."

THe two of them chatted for what seemed to be hours, the two of them seemed to develop a friendship almost immediately Padme talked about being pregnant and mama talked about what it was like delivering the her huttlets. She even gave Padme a few ideas on how to run a business and to make money quick. Anakin however was stuck watching Rotta. The young huttlet started to coo at him. Anakin couldn't help but smirk.

"Well I guess I'm stuck with you. Which means you get to call me daddy."

The huttlett paused for a moment before squeaking the words "Daddy!"

Anakin's Jaw dropped "What I no…I didn't mean…"

"Daddy Daddy…"

Onc the tea party was finished, Mama paid the couple their credits. Padme laughed and waved goodbye. "This was so much fun." Padme said with a laugh. "We need to do this again sometime. "

"I agree." Mama said with a chuckle "don't be a stranger. Next time we meet you maybe a full hutt by then. Who knows maybe we can rub bellies together."

"Maybe…anyway hopefully we'll see you soon."

As Anakin and Padme exited the hut , Anakin couldn't help but feel a little grossed out. "well that was pleasant." Anakin said sarcastically.

"It was."

"I still can't help but get over how large that hutt was."

"Do you think I'll end up being that big?"

Anakin was a little shocked over how she almost seemed to ask in a since of admiration.

"maybe, but how about we cross that bridge when we get there." Padme agreed.

It was safe to say Anakin was a little shocked by Padme's behavior, not only was she getting along with one's well, but to a certain extent she was admiring them.

"It's just the mutation talking. It's just the mutation talking."

**A/N: well here is a sudden change in events. And yes before you ask this is the mutation talking and it's starting to transform Padme's mind. Hope you enjoy this so far. Don't forget to read and review. **


	12. More Hutt-Like Everyday

It had been about a two weeks sense Anakin and Padme wen to Nal Hutta and for lack of a better term "adopted" Jabba's son. Quite frankly taking care of the Hutt could have been worse, really aside from the fact that he was more slug like than obviously a human baby, it wasn't really all that different from a normal human baby. Padme lacked the means to breastfeed him so she did the next best thing and that was to feed him from a bottle.

"He's so adorable. L don't see why you somehow think these little guys are so bad."

Anakin signed "Look I don't think he's bad, I just I don't know I guess I find him kind of gross."

"whatevs."

"Urp." The huttlet let out a small burp causing Padme to giggle. Padme then turned around and did something that Anakin did not expect.

"BUUUURRRRRRRRPPPPPP!" the ex-senator unleashed a mighty belch in the hutllet's face.

"Padme!?"

The young Hutt started giggling uncontrollably and before long both "The mother and the baby were giggling and carrying on with each other. The truth was Anakin was getting a bit on the worried side, for starters Padme had nearly tripled in size since the doctor first diagnosed her with her mutation. Gone was that petite slender woman that would walk with a sense of grace, her face hand swollen to puff out even more than usually. Her double chin was now starting to form into a triple chin. The rest of her body wasn't just mindless folds of fat that would loosely puff out and jiggle anymore, it had a sense of tension that would literally cause it to bounce if pressed on almost like a bowl of gelatin. Her hips thighs and butt had gotten so large to the point where she literally had to squeeze though doors in order to fit in. to call what she had a belly would be a gross under-exaggeration. It was more like a very large gut that would literally bounce and gurgle every time she take a step. The somewhat positive was that her body wasn't, no one side was really that much larger than the rest of her body. She was just big. Even her figures were chubby. The negative was that it was getting incredible harder to find clothes that would modestly cover her though it wasn't impossible. It did however make them both uncomfortable to go outside. Many would stare at the gaining senator, some out of shock, some out of disgust, simply because they were perverted.

"Get away from her you perverts!"

"It wasn't just her body changes that worried. Padme's mannerisms changed dramatically over the past few weeks as well. First of all her appetite increased dramatically, she didn't just want to eat more food, she needed to eat more in fact, Anakin had estimated that she needed to eat three times the amount that she used to just to relatively function the same. The big thing though was that her ladylike mannerisms were all but nonexistent. The fact that she was gaining weight no longer seemed to bother her, if anything she acted like she somewhat enjoyed it, and there were many times where she looked well…Anakin didn't know if slobbish was the right word, she didn't smell bad nor was she unpleasant to be around, but she just didn't have that sense of elegance. She really didn't wear fancy dresses anymore instead she a pair of sweatpants and a 6X human sized T-shirt.

There were also plenty of times when Padme would challenge Anakin to a burping contest the few times he accepted she one by a mile. She also grew more lethargic. No she wasn't lazy, she had no issues working on the house or taking care of Rotta, but she didn't do the stuff she used to do. She didn't really go outside and work out the way she used to she obviously go outside and participate in political debates, but she never left the house, her day consisted of eating, working, more eating, getting the house work, done, and when all that was over, she'd either sleep watch HV or she'd demand that Anakin Participate in cuddle time with her. Cuddle time wasn't so bad for Anakin, but over the past few weeks it felt really strange. It used to be before Padme's mutation, Cuddle time consisted of Anakin wrappring his arm around her waist and gently pulling her end, no it consisted of her pinning him to the ground with her enormous bulk, and then laying his head on her body while she wobbled back and forth, the clost thing Anakin could described it was laying someone's head on a waterbed. The thing as time went on, it she got more plessure out of the time they had, and she wanted more of it, it was getting to the point where at times she seemed more yearning for it. Once Anakin realized this he realized the mutation was really starting to change her mentally and she was becoming more and more huttlike everyday

That wasn't all bad. In fact none of it was really bad, but he just wasn't used to it. He had a hard time getting used to the fact that she was slowly becoming more and huttlike by the day. Padme seemed to notice this.

"Hey Annie…watch this. " Padme grabbed an orange with her long tongue and swallowed it whole. Yet another ability she had gained as part of her mutation. A mouth that looked wide enough that it could swallow a person whole.

"neat" Anakin said but there was still a bit of worry to his voice.

padme giggled and wriggled around a bit the way she did when she wanted Anakin to come hither.

"well come on. sit with me." she said with a bit of sassy

Anakin grined and di what his was told. As was usal over the past two weeks, She grabed him b the waste and nuzzled him into her large body.

"Tell me something sugar. Do I disgust you?"

Anakin raised an eybrow. "Sugar? Where did you come up with that nickname.

"It's the nickname I came up for you when I want to get a little sassy. Got a problem with it?

"No. I'm just going to have a bit of a hard time getting use to it."

"Will you answer my question?"

Anakin couldin't help but chuckle. "No to tell you the truth I'm not disgusted. I know this is all the result of your mutation. I know your going to turn into a hutt I know what is inevitable, but I'm…I'm…"

"Scared?" Padme asked

Anakin modded. "I'm afraid. I'll admit it. I don't know what you'll become, best case scenario you'll be some sort of large and in charge fun loving hutt queen, worst case scenario, you turn into a female copy of Jabba. The later is what I'm afraid of happening.

"What can you observe from what you see now?" Padme asked.

"Well you're going to be big, not only is your width showing that, but you've even grown a couple of inches."

"Anything else?"

"Well your fun loving, just a bit sassy, and you are a bit cuddly."

Padme giggled "Still want to keep your vows?"

Anakin nodded. "Till the end.

Anakin kissed Padme's thick lips, oddly enough, the fullness of her lips made kissing them a odd sensation.

"Hey sugar, do you remember when the Doctor said that this mutation may make me have an odd interest in business?"

Anakin grinned "Okay what do you want to buy?"

"Offworld Mining Corporation. Have you heard of it?"

Anakin's jaw dropped "Yep that was the company that Xanatos owned, and his son Granta Omega owned."

"Well since Granta's death, the stocks and profits of the company have plummeted." The advisors can't get rid of it fast enough and their trying to sell if for cheap. "

"And by cheap you mean?"

"100,000 credits."

"Wow that IS cheap."

"I've crunched some numbers and made a few phone calls, and I think If we make a few adjustments we can make 10 times that in a month easily you see the problem they have is mismanaged funds and…"

Anakin started to laugh "Okay I get it. you think you can handle it?"

"Hey if I'm going to be a hutt with an eye for business, I'm going to have to start somewhere ."

"I wouldin't call Offworld Mining Corporation small. Did you go through with it?"

"I told them if my husband said yes, then I would be willing to discuss a deal with them.'

"Well I'm saying yes. Where will you be heading?"

"We will be heading to Telos, I don't want to do this without you."

"Well I don't know. I'm not sure how obi-wan would feel about me owning a company that was owned by his rival."

"It's just a buisness Annie. Do you want me to go through with it or not?"

Anakin put his hand up to his chin and grinned. "All right, let's see if your diplomatic skills as a politician will help suite out as a businesswoman.

Padme jumped up and kissed her husband "Thanks sugar."

Anakin just shook his head. "You're becoming more Hutt-like every day."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and again if it was too graphic or too adult, let me know and I will edit it this is the first time I've ever done a TF story so it may be a bit much. Now we are starting to see Padme go through a mental change a well as a physical one. Hope you will continue reading, as always don't forget to read and review.**


	13. Some Deals Can GetSnappy

Anakin and Padme landed the ship on telos. As soon as they landed they were greeted by what appeared to be a corpulent female Neimoidian.

"Ah greetings Madam Amidala. I was hoping that you would be willing to come and we would negotiate on a deal. My name is Tasha Vishu. I am the CO-CEO of the Offworld Mining Corporation. And who might this fine young man be?"

"This is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywallker. He's my husband."

"Oooh. You my dear are one lucky woman."

Anakin observed the Neimoidian with her fat triple-chinned face large belly, corpulent breast round body large thighs. Plump arms. Between that and her gaudy outfit he just shook his head.

"Is every wealthy business person in this fanfic going to be gaudy and so freaking fat? Anakin thought to himself

Tasha showed them around the facility some of which included the different mining facilities and recreational rooms.

"You see the issue we are facing is that ever since the death of the son of our founder, and then we've had a hard time keeping this place a float."

"I think I can fix that. You see I believe the issue you guys are having is poor mismanagement. if you reorganized certain things while cutting out the middle man in other thing, then you should see profits rise by a substantial amount"

"While I do appreciate the fact that you seem so enthusiastic about this, I must say that I will be looking forward to getting out from under this thing. maybe it is profitable, but I don't see it happening."

The Neimoidian brought them to the center courtyard where in the center stood a tall built humanoid with pale blue a chiseled face, a crooked nose, white eyes and a wide mouthed smirk.

"Ah welcome. I am Harth Marco. I am the current CEO of the Offworld Mining Corporation it is my honor and privilege to welcome you to our humble abode."

All of the sudden his eyes darted to Padme. It wasn't hard for Anakin to see a lustful look in the man's eyes and it angered him.

"Hello, what have we here? Who is that Fine femme fatale?"

"This is Mistress Padme Amidala. She is interested in purchasing the business."

"Well it is nice to know that my business will be left in the hands of such a beautiful woman. And might I say that your dress bring out your corpulence so beautifully."

"Really? I would never have thought anybody would have thought fat as beautiful."

"Ah but you see on my homeworld, If a woman is fat, it means she is glowing with health and fertility,"

Marco began touching Padme's shoulder and the slowly past the side of her belly. Anakin Didn't say anything. He just gave Marco this look of hatred of rage a look that only had to say one thing and that was "Back off, or I will make you back off." (Cue Darth Vader Theme)

"Her name is Padme Amidala skywallker." Anakin said darkly. "She is my wife"

"Oh." Marco said in a dry almost disappointed voice. "In that case you are a very lucky man. perhaps we should go to my office."

As the couple followed the CEO, Padme Flashed Anakin a dirty look

"what was all that about?"

"What?" Anakin asked

"you looked like you were about ready to show him the meaning of aggressive negotiations."

" I might have if he kept trying to seduce you."

"he was not oh this is just Clovis all over again"

Once Marco entered the office, he encouraged Tasha t take Padme to the back so they could discuss negotiations. In the meantime, Marco pulled out a seat and poured some wine.

"Your wife…she is good no?"

"Yes she is."

"she is very beautiful."

"She is."

"And you know what else? Count Dooku is more than willing to pay more than a pretty penny for a Jedi's head."

Anakin gazed over and observed the man's movements and before the man could draw a blaster, Anakin grabbed him in a force choke. While the CEO was gagging, Anakin couldn't help but smirk. "Next time don't try to make moves on my wife.

SNAP!

With a snap of the neck, the CEO slumped to the ground. Just then, Padme and Tasha entered the room,

"He tried collecting on a bounty didn't he?"

Anakin nodded. Tasha just shook her head.

"Well I guess that settles it. So we agreed on 100,000 credits?'

**A/N: Sorry for the abrupt ending. I hope you thought it was funny, and I hope you like it don't forget to read and review. **


End file.
